1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for manufacturing light emitting devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-49524 discloses a method for manufacturing a light emitting device that includes a light emitting element and a fluorescent material disposed around the light emitting element so as to convert a part of original light emitted from the light emitting element to light having a different wavelength than that of the original light. The method includes the steps of: forming a frame body with an opening of a predetermined size on a pedestal, which has an upper surface including a mounting region at which the light emitting element is to be mounted, so that the mounting region is located in an region of the upper surface enclosed by an inner wall of the opening; mounting the light emitting element on the upper surface of the pedestal at an approximately center portion of the region of the upper surface enclosed by the inner wall of the opening so that the light emitting element and the inner wall of the opening have an interspace therebetween having an approximately same width around the light emitting element; and filling a hardening composition containing the fluorescent material in the interspace between the light emitting element and the inner wall of the opening to cover the light emitting element with the hardening composition.